KND: Attack of the Delightful Nation
by Da Darkest Knight
Summary: It's you're average story, five kids travel to the past and meet people they know in the future. But, when their enemies follow them, can Sector V help them defeat a common enemy. 2x5 3x4 1x?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, it's characters, or the idea of the DCFDTL (You'll find out later on).**

**

* * *

**_Prologue_

KND: Attack of the Delightful Nation

****

Year: 2035

_In the year 2035, in the small town of Cleveland, Virginia_(Yeah it's real city!)_, we go to a house unlike any other. This old house, which is at least a hundred years old, has a giant tree in it. On top of this tree is a treehouse, but this treehouse is made of metal, and has a satellite, a ship, space shuttle, a hangar with the number 53 on it, part with the number 52 on it, part with the number 54 on it, and in the middle were the letters: KND on it._

_Inside this treehouse; in the living room part of it, with a huge screen TV, is a 10 year old girl__ with__ light orange skin, with long, black hair, wearing a dark blue shirt, and shorts sitting in a single seat sofa. She's listening to her 30th generation iPod, having it on full volume. The reason why-_

_"Give me the remote!"_

_"**NO**, give **me** the remote!"_

__

- is that. Sitting on the couch playing tug-of-war was a tall blonde haired boy with a Beatles' haircut, wearing an orange shirt, and ripped jeans and a short black haired girl, wearing a large, green hoodie and a white skirt.

"I was watching the Super FunTime Rainbow Monkey Happy Hour!"

_"**NO**, **I** was watching the WWE Smackdown Classics, until you jumped on the couch, took the remote, and changed the channel!"_

_"Nu-unh!"_

_"Yeah-hun!"_

_"Nu-unh!"_

_"Yeah-hun!"_

_Because of their yelling, an annoyed blonde haired boy, wearing a red shirt, khaki shorts, and sunglasses comes stomping, yelling "Will you two please shut up, I'm trying to give Numbuh 6530 an explanation on the failure of our last mission!" he said._

_The tall blonde boy turned to him, and said "Aw, shut up blondie!"_

_"You're blonde, too." the boy with sunglasses retorted._

_"Whatever, we all know you were making kissy faces with your girlfwend." _

_As the tall blonde boy was making kissy faces at him, the boy with sunglasses blushed, and said, "N-No, I-I was giving her-"_

_"Kisses over the computer screen!" he said as he was laughing._

_As the boy's face was redder than his shirt, he decided to change the subject, "Hey, your sister took the remote!"_

_"Wha- hey!" As he looked at his sister watching her show, he jumped her again trying to get the remote._

_As he watched the brother and sister fight each other again, the boy with sunglasses walked over to the girl with iPod and said, "How can you deal with this crap!" When he noticed that she wasn't listening to him, so when he pulled the headphones out of her ears, she snapped, "Hey that was my favorite song! Don't make me drop you like I did last time!"_

_The boy then said, "See this is why I hate Earth, with your threats and stupidity!" he looked at the brother and sister that were still fighting over the remote as he said it._

_"Chill E.T., they'll stop fighting eventually. Now would you please give me back my headphones?" _

_"Um... no, I don't feel like it now."_

_"Boy, you betta give me back my headphones!" she said it as she jumped up into his face._

_"Or what?" he said as he glared at her._

_But before they could start fighting "Hey guys! Guys!" a chubby, 9 year old boy that looked like the light skinned girl, except he wears a backwards red cap over his dreadlocks, a red and light blue jersey, and jeans comes running in the room with a silver briefcase._

_"Guys, I finished it!" as looked around the room he saw the brother and sister fighting over the remote, and his sister and friend getting ready to fight each other._

_"Uh... did I miss something?"_

_"No, now what is it little brother." his sister said to him without looking at him._

_"It's H3!"_

_"Like I give a damn," she mumbled._

_"Anyway, I finished my time machine!"_

_"Huh?" they all stopped everything they were doing and looked him._

_"Say what?" his sister said._

_"My time machine!"_

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_"That's what you've been working on this whole month, a time machine?" the boy with sunglasses said._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Numbuh 5300, not only is building a time machine illegal, but it's a waste of time! How do you know if it works?"_

_"It does, look I'll show you," as everybody gathered around him, he opened the briefcase which had a timecode in it._

_"Look, these buttons changes the time, here it shows the time its set on. So say we wanted to go to the year 2060, when we're adults, and our kids are kids. Or, we go back to when our parents were our age."_

_"But, are parents were our age like a hundred years ago." the little girl said._

_"Actually, they were our age 28 years ago. So I could set the time to the year 2007, and there we go." Numbuh 5300 then set the time to 2007._

_"Hey, what this button do?" the girl said as she moved her finger to the big red button._

_But before she could press it, Numbuh 5300 smacked her hand away, "Don't touch that! If you press that, you could hurdle us through time!"_

_"B-but, I just wanted to know how it worked." she said as her eyes became teary._

_Not wanting to see her cry, Numbuh 5300 calmed her, " Aw don't cry, look it's just a regular time machine, all you have to do is set the time, and press the big red button like this."_

_As he realized that he pressed the button he said, "Oh crap." then a force field surrounded the five of them._

_"Little brother, what's going on?" his sister said as she tried to get through the force field._

_"First of all it's H3, second the time machine is starting up." he explained._

_On the time machine, it showed a countdown,_

_10...9..._

_"Numbuh 5300, shut down this machine, that's an order!" said the boy with sunglasses._

_8...7...6..._

_"I can't once it starts; it has to go through the process,"_

_5...4..._

_"So you might as well enjoy the ride."_

_3...2..._

_"To the future!"_

_1... ZOMP!_

_As smoke covered the spot they were standing in, the kids are now off to the year 2007._

* * *

**Will they ever get back to their time? Will they be stuck in time forever? Will somebody actually read this? Only time will tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: I don't the KND, it's characters, except the ones I created, or the idea of the DCFDTL.**

BTW this is Post-Z.E.R.O - Pre-I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Past Meets Future**

_Year: 2007_

In the Sector V Treehouse, sitting in the living room were the members of Sector V, who were bored out of mind. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 were sitting on the couch, Numbuh 5 had fallen asleep on the single seat sofa while reading her magazine, and Numbuh 1 was waiting by the KND Computer, just in case Moonbase contacted them. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 were so bored that they were watching the _Super FunTime Rainbow Monkey Happy Hour_.

"_Do you know what we should do now Super FunTime Rainbow Monkey?"_

_"What?"_

_"We should share and have fun!"_

_"With everyone!" _as more Rainbow Monkeys came out the theme song.

_"Rainbow Monkeys, __Rainbow Monkeys,_

_Oh, So Very Round and Super Chunky,_

_Bringing Love Wherever They Go,_

_Everyone's Of A Big Rainb-"_

"Hey!" Numbuh 2 and 3 snapped at Numbuh 4 for turning off the TV.

"Have you guys gone bonkers, it's the first week of summer and we're watching RAINBOW MONKEYS!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

As they thought about what he said, Numbuh 3 said, "Numbuh 4 is right," Everybody in the room gasped at what she said, it even woke Numbuh 5 up.

"But Numbuh 3, you love watching this show." Numbuh 2 reminded her

"I know, but I've seen this episode like a bahzillion times!"

"What is going on here, we never just sit in the treehouse, we're usually on missions or something." Numbuh 4 said.

"Wow Numbuh 4 **is** right, the Adults haven't attacked us at all this week." Numbuh 5 commented.

"Can at least one villian attack us, like Chester!"

"Or Count Spankulot!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Or the Crazy Old Cat Lady with the cute kitties." Numbuh 3 said sweetly.

"Or Sticky Bum." Numbuh 5 said

"Or Mr. Boss!"

"I'd be happy if the Toilenator attacked us."

They shuddered as Numbuh 2 said it.

"Wow, the Toilenator hasn't attacked us either." Numbuh 5 said.

"He's at a Toilet Convention in Richmond," everybody gave Numbuh 4 a confused stare, "Did I forget to tell you he was my uncle."

"What! Since when?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Since he came by my house yesterday- but back to the object!"

"Subject."

"Whatever! Why hasn't Father attacked us, he always does something big!"

"As much as I would love for my uncle to come kill us, he's at a Family Reunion in Las Vegas." Numbuh 1 told them as he came into the room.

"How come your not there Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I was banned."

"From the Reunion, or Vegas?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Both."

How do you get banned from a reunion?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"You don't want to know."

"So he's staying at my house, until his parents get back. And it's gonna be cool! We gonna stay up all night, play video games- PWOOH! PWOOH! And-" Numbuh 2 was interrupted by Numbuh 4.

"You're missing the point again! This is our summer vacation, something cool is suppose to be happening, when is that gonna happen?"

As soon as Numbuh 4 said that, a small bright light appeared in a corner of the room. As everyone looked at it the light kept growing.

"Um... I guess now." Numbuh 2 said nervously.

As the blinding light kept growing, Numbuh yells "Take cover!", because as soon as they did the light exploded. As smoke filled the room, and Secto V couldn't see, they heard voices.

"Little brother!" a girl shouted.

"That's H3!" a boy said.

"Whatever, what did you do?"

" What I did, I'll tell you what I did. I brought us to the future! Come on cyborgs and hovercars!"

As the smoke cleared, it showed five kids, one of them was Numbuh 5300, who was looking at the ceiling, smiling with his hands in the air. Only his smile turned into a frown as "the future" isn't what he thought it would be.

"Wow the future, I can't believe it," his sister said sarcastically, "it looks exactly like our treehouse."

"Okay guys, since it didn't work go back to-"

"Ahem." as the boy with sunglasses and his team turned to Sector V, who were standing right in front of them, "Can we help you?" Numbuh 1 asks them.

As he did, they drew their weapons out on them, as his team did on them. As they glared at each other, Sector V couldn't help, but notice how the kids across from them have weapons that more hi-tech than theirs.

As kept glaring each other, the tall blonde boy snaps "Who are you, and what are you doing in our treehouse?".

Then, Numbuh 4 shouts at him, "Your treehouse, this is our treehouse!"

As the two groups glare, and point their weapons at each other, they knew that the next move would turn ugly.

* * *

**How will this turn out? Will they be able to resolve? Will this turn into a full blown battle? Will more people actually start reading this? All questions will be answered in time.**

**Also, I would like to thnx KNDFANGIRL for being my first reviewer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't KND, it's characters **(except their kids)**, and the idea of the DCFDTL **(you'll see)**.**

_****_

Set between Post Z.E.R.O.- Pre I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Conspiracies**

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing in or treehouse?" the tall blonde boy has his weapon pointed at Numbuh 4, and vice versa.

"And I'll tell you again, this is our treehouse!" Numbuh 4 shout at him again.

"No, this ain't your treehouse, because we're Sector V!"

"No, **we're** Sector V!"

All of their teammates, except for the leaders who were glaring at each other, had lowered their weapons as the blond boys have been shouting at each other for what seemed like forever. Realizing she never said hi to the newcomers in the room, so as Numbuh 3 smiled and waved hi to them, the short girl waved back with the same expression. As he was shouting, the tall kid saw his sister waving, he nudged her, "What's the matter with you, you don't wave at her, she's the enemy!"

"Hey don't talk about Numbuh 3 like that! Besides, it was your girlfriend that started it!" Numbuh 4 commented, not knowing that the two were related.

The brother and sister looked at him with a disgusted look, "Dude that sick, what's wrong with you?"

Having enough, Numbuh 5 cut in between them, "Alright, alright both of shut up, your constant shouting is getting us nowhere! Now I'm sure if we all talk about this-"

"Numbuh 5, are you mad? How can we talk with them, how do we not know if their working for the teens, or the Delightful-" as Numbuh 1 cut in to what Numbuh 5 was saying, the leader for the other group cut him off, too.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence when it's you that's working for them, and the first sign of it was when you broke into our treehouse."

"For the last time-"

"Will y'all shut up!" the light skinned girl stepped in because she sick of the arguing, "Listen to her, she has a point, if we talk about this we can find a solution to this, agreed?"

Everybody mumbled in agreement.

"Good, now huddle up." as the two groups separated to talk to each other.

* * *

_Present Sector V_

"What is the matter with you? They break in here, claim this treehouse as theirs, and you want to talk it out?" Numbuh 1 is arguing with Numubh 5 over their prevoius encounter in

"And what's wrong with that? Not only does it eases the tension, but it helps us find out who they are."

Numbuh 2 then stepped in, "Yeah Numbuh 1, I mean don't you want to know how they got past the defense system into the treehouse. A-and their weapons, it's way too hi-tech for the KND to build. Maybe if we were to make a truce, and get their technology, think of the possibilities!" he squealed at the idea.

"Well I don't like them!"

"Oh come on, Numbuh 4-"

"No," Numbuh 4 cuts Numbuh 2 off, "these guys break in here with their "technologically", in our treehouse, and claim that it's theirs! And you two want to be diplomacy about it!" he argues while pointing at Numbuh 2 and 5.

"Diplomatically-"

"Whatever! I say we kick their butts out of here, and if we do I'm taking the tall and scrawny guy!" he shouted, while clenched his fists.

"Hey, who are you calling scawny?" the tall boy shouted at him, obviously hearing him from far away.

"Ah, shut up!"

"Why don't you come say that to my face!"

"Fine, I will!" Numbuh 4 was then held back by Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5.

"Boy get ahold of yourself! Alright, it's 2-2 what do you think Numbuh 3... Numbuh 3?" the team turned to Numbuh 3, who was sitting next to the black haired girl watch the _Super FunTime Rainbow Monkey Happy Hour_.

_"I have a great idea Super FunTime Rainbow Monkey!"_

_"What?"_

_"Let's share and have fun!"_

_"With everyone!"_

_"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,_

_"Oh, So Very Round and Super Chunk-"_

"Hey!" the girls had shouted as Numbuh 4 turned off the TV again.

He grabbed Numbuh 3's and brought her back to the group. She snapped "Hey, we were watching that!" glaring at Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 3, what do you of the people that came into the treehouse?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I like that one girl, because she loves rainbow monkeys as much as I do, but that tall boy is a big meanie."

"Yeah!" they turned to the little girl was standing behind them, "Well, he is!" Then, her brother pulled her back over to their group.

"Look, no matter what you say I'm going over to talk to them." Numbuh 5 said to them. She looked over her shoulders, and saw that the light skinned girl is talking to her group, too. Then, Numbuh 5 said, "That girl over there is probably the one with the most sense, so I'll talk to her."

"But-"

"Chill, Numbuh 5 got this." she told Numbuh 1 as she walked over there.

* * *

_Future Sector V_

"Numbuh 5200 have you lost your mind?" the boy with sunglasses asked her.

"I just want to talk to them, what's the big deal?" Numbuh 5200 asks.

"The big deal is that you want to talk with the enemy!"

"We don't know if they're the enemy or not. Besides, don't you want to know how the got in here?"

"I know exactly how they got in here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

* * *

_Dramatization_

_The next scene shows the inside of a factory, with kids dressed in school boy and girl uniforms on conveyor belts._

_"The D.N. have obviously created a machine that temporaraily un-delightfulizes kids."_

_The conveyor belts then roll under a giant machine, which turns these kids into normally dressed kids._

_"But, it is all a disguise as these "un-delighfulized" kids are then sent on missions to break into KND treehouse undetected, because our defense systems can't detect them."_

_The "normal" kids are then given mission specs, then they into break a treehouse, and fight KND operatives._

_"They then take down each treehouse one by one, until they've taken over all of them and capture every operate. Then, they delightfulize each operative making their bigger, stronger, and unbeatable."_

_Millions of kids are now marching down a road._

* * *

_Back to Future Sector V_

"So instead of talking, we should attack now, defeat them, and destroy it so that can never happen!" as he finishes his speak, the boy with sunglasses hears snoring, "Ahem!"

"_snort _What?" the tall boy and Numbuh 5300 had fallen asleep during his speech, but were then woken up.

Numbuh 5200 was just shaking her head at him.

"Mm, mm, mm, I swear you give a new meaning to paranoia."

"Hey that can actually happen, which is why we can't trust them."

"I agree!" the tall boy shouted.

"Oh come on, J-"

"No! I mean look at them and their weapons! Their crap is ancient, and yet come in here thinking they can take over! I say we kick their butts out of here, and I'll give a special butt kicking to that short kid!"

As he finish talking, they could here Numbuh 4 shout "... and if we do I'm taking the tall and scrawny guy!"

"Hey, who are you calling scrawny?" the tall boy shouts.

"Ah, shut up!"

"Why don't you come say that to my face!"

"Fine, I will!"before he can go over to him, the boy was held back by his teammates.

"Boy get ahold of yourself! Numbuh 5500, help us with your brother... Numbuh 5500?" then they looked around and saw her with the other group.

"Argh, I'll get her." the tall boy said as he ran over to get his sister and came back.

"Hey! I was having a conversion!"

"Conversation-"

"Whatever!"

"Look, I'm going over there and talk with them. That girl with the hat probably has the most sense, so I'll talk to her." Numbuh 5200 told them as she walked away.

"Numbuh 5200, I order you to get back here." the boy with sunglasses said.

"Chill E.T., ya girl CeCe's got this." she said as she continued walking.

* * *

**What'll happen when Numbuh 5 and 5200? The girls name is CeCe? Why does she keep calling her leader E.T.? We'll more people actually review? All questions will soon have answers.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Thnx u 2 those that review. Also 2 savannahkknd might know who their parent are, but do they?

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own KND, but if I had a million dollars I'd buy them from Mr. Warburton.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Hits and Destruction**

As the groups came back to the center of the room, Numbuhs 5 and 5200 walked into the middle to greet each other.

"Hi, I'm Numbuh 5."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Numbuh 5200."

"Sorry about earlier, you know how bosses can be." Numbuh 5 said looking behind her at Numbuh 1.

"Mmhm, don't I know it." Numbuh 5200 agreed as she look back at her leader.

"So, can you please tell me why you guys are in our treehouse?"

"But we've been trying to tell you that this is our treehouse."

"I'm sorry, but we've been in this treehouse for years now. We know this place front and back. This tree has been chopped down twice and blown up three times, and we've rebuilt ourselves. So it's gonna be hard for us to believe you."

"But, it looks exactly like our treehouse."

"Actually," the short girl interrupted their convesation, "when you look at the treehouse it looks really, really...old. Not my daddy old, but my grandpa old."

"Yeah," her brother agreed, "and this treehouse is made of wood."

"Numbuh 5300, didn't you upgrade the treehouse last year?" the leader asked.

As the team gave a real look around the treehouse, Numbuh 5300 says, "Yeah, this treehouse is suppose to have a titanium design, but it looks more like the original. It's almost as if-" as stopped mid-sentence, he then turned to Sector V and asked, "Quick, what year is it?"

"Are you serious, everybody knows what year it is. It's um... that big number thingy... with... those zeroes... I think it has a Q in it-"

Not wanting to listen to Numbuh 4's rambling, Numbuh 2 answered, "It's 2007, it's the year 2007. If you don't know what year it is, you can't be from the year 2007. So how do you not know that it's the year 2007!" he shouts at Numbuh 4.

"My bad! You know I can't read numbers!" Numbuh 4 shouts back.

"Or anything for that matter!"

Ignoring them, Numbuh 5300 thought of that same number in his head _"2007. 2007... 2007!"_

"2007!" everybody turned to looked at Numbuh 5300, who had shouted the year, was now doing frontflips around the room.

As he did one last flip, he yells, "Ooooo-weeee baby! Uh huh! Go H3, your a genius! Uh! Uh!" as he did his victory dance, the present Sector V looked confusingly at the way he danced, while his teammates looked embarassed, disgusted, one of them was giggling, and another was mumbling things like "I've never seen him in my entire life."

Then, Numbuh 5200 said "Eh he, will you excuse me while I go get the embarassment." as she walked over to her brother.

"Oh yeah! Uh! Uh!... Ow! Ow! Ow!" his sister smacked him with her hand.

Everybody watched in horror as she smacked him senseless, shouting comments like, "What! Have! I! Told! You! About! Embarassing! Me! In! Public!", then she takes his cap off of his head, and smacks him with it.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Numbuh 4 shouts at the sibilings' teammates.

"Are you nuts, and end up like him!" the tall boy shouts back.

"Usually we let this run its course. Don't worry, she'll stop eventually." the leader told them.

_5 minutes later..._

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Please stop!"

As the girl kept smacking her brother with his hat, their leader says "Wow, she's never gone this long."

As everyone watched the beating, and the boy's pleas, Numbuh 2 says, "Yeah, I know how he feels."

Standing next to him, Numbuh 5 says, "Boy, don't start."

"Yes, ma'am." Numbuh 5 grins as he says that.

_Another 5 minutes later..._

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" Numbuh 5200 asks the boy, while she holds his hat in her hands.

"Yes." Numbuh 5300 tells her, while caressing his head and face, which were both in excruciating pain.

"Good, now can you please tell me why you were doing all of that earlier?" she asks him, while tossing him his cap.

As he placed it on his head, he asks kis team, "Remember earlier when I told you guys that I built a time machine, and you guys said that it didn't work?"

"Yeah?" they told him in unison.

"Well you guys were wrong. My time machine did work, and it brought us to the past! Which makes me a genius." he says all of this, while grinning.

"Some genius you are, you thought we were in the future." as his sister reminds him, he glares at her.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, time out!" Numbuh 2 interrupts their conversation, "Are you guys saying that you're from the future?"

"Yeah, 28 year to be exact." Numbuh 5300 told him.

"Wow, that is so cool! Tell me what kind of parts did it take to build it?"

"Well-", Numbuh 5300 stops mid-sentence as he realizes something, "wait we don't need to stay here, all we have to is walk back to the time machine- _gasp _Ahhhh!" he screams as he looks at the empty area where the time machine use to be.

"Oh no! Oh no! N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! Wh-wh-where's the time machine?" he ran around the treehouse looking in every room, in the kitchen, in every cabinet, under every counter, under every couch, but before he could dive into the cushons.

"No!" Numbuh 4 yells as runs over to stop him, "Trust me, you don't want to go in there!" he tells him as he struggles to holds him back.

"But, I have to find it!"

"No!"

As the two of them struggled, and everybody watches, they all hear a sinister laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

They all turn to see a man dressed in a black business suit, but he had a briefcase for a head, and a cape.

"Foolish children, you've just face the wrath of Briefcase Man- the Savior of All Business Men and Women Everyone! I take briefcases away from kids and give it back to the rightful adult. Kids like you always want take briefcases away from their parents, so you can draw on it, and it messes up the papers, so when they show it to their boss they get fired! Well I am the savior, who takes it from you and gives it back to the adults before you can do damage and-"

As he looked around the room, he noticed that all of the kids had fallen asleep during his speech.

"Ahem!...Hey!" as he yelled they woke up, "It's rude to sleep while an adult is talkin-"

"The reason we fell asleep is because of that stupid speech of yours! And for the last time, stop breaking in here because we don't have any briefcases!" he shouts as he checks for drool on his face.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Foolish children, your tricks won't work on me, for I've found this briefcase, and I'm going to return it to the adult it belongs to!" he then holds up a silver briefcase, which looks exactly like-

"The time machine!" Numbuh 5300 shouts, "N-n-no, you've got to give that back right now!"

"Hmm, your right I do have to give it back... to the adult it belongs to! Now, I'm off!" he then runs to an open window and jumps out.

As everybody runs to the window, the see the crazy villian flying away.

Then, Numbuh 3 shouts "_gasp _I didn't know you could fly!"

"Fly?" as he stops and looks down, he notices how high up he is, "Oh no- ahhhhh!" he then drops down.

Everybody winces as he lands on the ground, then Numbuh 5300 say, "Look, the time machine!", everybody saw that it was still intact after that fall, "If I can get down there maybe I can-" _Honk! _"save... it?"

_Honk! Honk! _Driving down the road is a huge 18 wheeler, being driven by a tiny old man singing

"_Oh, My Lady Charlene,_

_The Sweetest Durn Girl That I Ever Done Seen,_

_Well She Not Too Purty and Her Teeth Ain't Clean,_

_But She Got Quite A Way of Cooking Sardines_!"

Climbing out of the hole he made on the road, the villian moans "Ohhh, my achin-" then he was hit by the 18 wheeler.

"_Ohhh, My Little Charlene,_

_The Nicest Young Gal This Side of The Coast,_

_Well She Got Big Ears and Dumber Than Most..."_

The old man kept on driving and singing, with the villain on his hood. Outside of the treehouse, what was left on the road was the hole the villain left, and a disfigured briefcase with a time machine inside. The outside of the briefcase was barely intact, and the time machine was in pieces.

"Noooo!" Numbuh 5300's scream could be heard around the neighborhood.

"Well... that's a bad sign." Numbuh 5200 comments.

Then, the boy with sunglasses says, "Don't worry everyone, I'm sure Numbuh 5300 can fix it in no time, right H3?"

"Hehehehehehe, about that..." he says nervously.

"You can fix it right?"

"Yeah, but it took me a month to build it. It'd be better if we were in the future, because their technology is better than ours. But, since we're in the past it might take me a month and _half_."

Realizing something, Numbuh 5 turns to Numbuh 2 and says "Hey Numbuh 2, you think you can help him fix it?"

After thinking over, Numbuh 2 says, "Well yeah, but can you tell me what to do?" he asks Numbuh 5300.

"Yeah, and with help we can fix it faster-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second! Before I let my team do anything, I think I would like to know who they're working with." Numbuh 1 tells them.

"_sigh _I guess introduction are in order." the boy with sunglasses says.

As the Sector V of the past and future stare at each other, they wait for one another to introduce theirselves.

* * *

**Will they ever fix the time machine? What will happen when they introduce theirselves? Will Numbuh 5200 ever stop beating her brother? Will Briefcase Man be put in intensive care? Will more people revew this?**

**So Many Questions, wher r th answers!**

**Also, I would like to note all th small references I made: Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., F.L.A.V.O.R., E.N.D., H.A.M.S.T.E.R., G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., and P.I.A.N.O.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or it's characters **(except ther kids).

**Set between Post Z.E.R.O.-Pre I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Introductions and An Identity Revealed**

As the two groups stared at each other in silence, they could feel the hostility in the room, mainly from their leaders.

Finally the silence was broken "Well?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Well what?" the boy with sunglasses asks him back.

"Aren't you going to tell us who you are?"

"Why should we go first, this is your time period."

"Be that as it may, since your team intruded into our time period, my team should know who you are first."

"As true as that sounds, my team is new to this decade, and since we've just learned that we're gonna be here for awhile, we should know of our surroundings, and everyone in it first."

"Well-"

"Oh for Pete's sake, we'll go first okay?" Numbuh 5 interrupted them before they kept on going.

"But Numbuh 5-", she then gives him a don't-you-dare glare, "Fine, _well_ go first."

"Good now as I said before, I'm Numbuh 5, second-in-command of Sector V."

As she was talking, Numbuh 5200 began to think "_Hmm Numbuh 5, have I heard numbuh before? Numbuh 5... Numbuh 5... Sector V..._", then she looked at Numbuh 5's hat, "_That hat... it kind of looks like...oh damn!_" as she realized it, she looked at her brother to see if he figured it out, but it looked like he didn't.

"I'm Numbuh 4, Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist, and the best fighter in the KND."

"Pssh! Please, the only reason they gave you that position is cause you couldn't do anything else." Numbuh 4 snarled at what Numbuh 5 said.

But, before he could say anything, "Hi, I'm Numbuh 3, and I'm the Diversionary Tactics Expert!"

"And I'm-"

"I'm also the Nurse, Aminal lover, lifetime member of the Rainbow Monkeys Fan Club, member of the R.M.L.A., aka Rainbow Monkey Lovers of America. I'm also-"

"Gahhh! Will you stop talking about ya cruddy rainbow monkeys!" Numbuh 4 shouts.

"Rainbow Monkeys are not cruddy, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said angrily.

"Fine, then they're stupid!"

"They're not stupid either stumpy!" the little girl from the future shouted, then she pushes him.

"How are **you** gonna call **me** stumpy, I'm taller than you, ya shrimp!" he pushes her back.

"That's not nice Numbuh 4, you're just mad because Rainbow Monkeys are loved, nice, and cuddly." Numbuh 3 said sweetly.

"And your just mean, heartless, and **short**." the little girl told him.

"Grr-aarrghh!" he shouted.

The tall boy just watched as his sister and Number 3 argued with Numbuh 4. He looked back and forth, from Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and his sister. Then he kept doing it; Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, sister, 3, 4, sister, 3, 4, sister-

"_What's going on? The short kid has the eye color as my sister, but she almost looks like Numbuh 3. But, my sister looks our mom. What does it mean? Ugh, my head hurts!_" he thought as he rubbed his temples trying to figure it out.

Meanwhile, everybody was so focused on the fight that they didn't notice that Numbuh 1 is twitching. It seems the fight was annoying him every second of it until he snapped, "Will you all, **SHUT UP**!"

His yell was heard throughout the town; through the houses, to downtown, all the way to the hospital where all the doctors, nurses, and patients stopped what they were doing. All the way to the ER section of the hospital, where inside the operating room Dr. Lincoln was doing surgery only to stop at the sound of the yell. He turned back to the operating table, shocked to see his anethesic patient had awaken.

Over in ICU, a man with a suitcase-shaped head covered in bandages lying in a hospital bed was groaning so loud that he didn't hear the yell.

Numbuh 1 was breathing heavily from his yell, as the whole room is now quiet, except for his breathing.

"Need I remind you that your argument has nothing, **absolutely **nothing to do with our situation right now! So can you shut up for one second, so that we can fully introduce ourselves, then they can introduce theirselves, and we all won't be left in the dark anymore!" he shouted hysterically.

Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, and looked at each other, then turned away crossing their arms!

"Fine!" Numbuh 4 shouts.

"Fine!" Numbuh 3 shouts at him.

"Fine!" he shouts back.

"Fine!" the little girl shouts at him.

"Fine!" he shout back.

"Thank you, Numbuh 2 continue." Numbuh 1 said calmly.

Giving him a confused look, he said, "O...k, as I was saying I'm Numbuh 2, 2x4 Officer of this Sector, pilot, and the best aviator in the KND."

"_Wow, I still can't believe this, I wonder if CeCe figured it out." _Numbuh 5300 looked at his sister, and saw her shocked expression. Then, he thought, "_Wow, she just figured it out. Man, she's slow!_" But, when he turned to look at her again, she was glaring at him. "_Oh no! Did I say it out loud, or is she reading my mind?_"

"Also, I am the Kevin James of my generation."

"You mean your the **self**-proclaimed Kevin James of your generation." Numbuh 5 comments.

"What are you trying to say, that I'm not funny?"

"I've been telling you that since day one."

"I thought you said Kevin James was funny?"

"He is, but your not funny!"

"Yeah well... your braid's too long!"

"Oh wow, my braid's too long, I'm so depressed!" she said sarcastically, "If you were a real comedian, you would've came up with something better."

"Yeah well-"

"Ahem!"

They turned to Numbuh 1, "Numbuh 1, did you want to go next?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Yes that's what the point of this was."

"Oh, then go ahead."

"Thank you. Ahem." he cleared his throat, "I am Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V. Quick, simple, straight to the point. Now if you would please introduce yourself."

The leaders glared at one another until one of them finally spoke, "Team meeting, NOW!"

The members of the future Sector V ran away from them, and left the present Sector V to stare at them in confusion.

* * *

_Future Sector V_

"Okay team, I just have one question to ask you...WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" for the future Sector V it wasn't just anyone that was panicking, it was the so-called leader.

"Why, are ya asking us, your the leader!" the tall boy yells.

"I've never been prepared for this type of situation, none of us have!"

"Way to genius, what made you choose this year anyway!" Numbuh 5200 smacked her brother, who right now is the only that's calm about this.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why are you so calm about this, are you even shocked?"

"I knew all of this already, I was just suspicious, and in denial."

"How could you know all about this before us?"

"Um, hello, genius here, remember?"

"What's the big deal, why are you guys scared?" the little girl asks, not knowing what was going on.

"Um... what do we do guys, do we tell them who we are?" the tall boy asks, ignoring his sister.

"Are you insane, we can't do that! You've seen the movies, if we tell them who we can change the future, mess up the timestream, and we can cease to exist!"

"So boss, what do you think we should do?" Numbuh 5200 asks him.

"Well, they want to know who we are, so we'll just do what they did. We'll tell them our codenames, our positions, nothing more. And just to make sure that nothing personal is leaked out," the leader reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out a roll of duct tape, and tosses it to the tall boy, "tape your sister's mouth."

"Huh!"

"Alright! I've been wanting to do this for years!" the boy walks slowly to his sister with an evil grin.

* * *

_Living Room_

"Umm... they've been in gone for a long time." Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah, I hope we didn't offend them." Numbuh 3 says.

"Was it something we said?" Numbuh 4 asks them.

"Mmh! Mmh!"

They turn to the future kids who were walking back to the group. The only difference now was that the little girl's mouth was covered in duct tape; it looked like they used the whole roll.

"Any problem we need to know about?" Numbuh 1 asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, no problems we're ready to introduce ourselves. I am Numbuh 5100, the Leader of Sector V in the year 2035."

"I'm Numbuh 5200, 2nd in Command and Stealth Tactics Officer of Sector V."

"Numbuh 5300, 2x4 Technology Officer, world's greatest aviator, and the smartest kid to have ever lived!"

"Pssh, smart my a-" his sister mumbled.

"What was that sis, are you cusing again?"

"No, I'm not snitch."

"Hey, I resent tha-"

"Moving on!" their leader interrupted them, "Numbuh 5400, it's your turn."

"Roight, I'm Numbuh 5400, Hand-to-Hand Combat Officer, and the best fighter in the KND."

"Pssh, yeah right!" Numbuh 4 said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I can take you anytime, anyday!"

"You want some of this shrimp!" Numbuh 5400 shook his fist.

"Bring it stick!"

"Stick, I show you who's a stick!", their teammates held them back again.

"Grrr." Numbuh 5100 was getting annoyed with the way his teammates were acting, "Please, ignore them and let me introduce you to Numbuh- huh?" As he turned to the girl who had her mouth tape, only to find nothing left, but the tape itself.

Meanwhile, the girl he was looking for is already talking to the Present Sector V.

"Hi, I'm Numbuh 5500, the Diversionary Tactics Expert! I'm also the medic, head nurse, hamster caretaker, member of the Rainbow Monkey Kids fanclub, former Rainbow Monketeer..."

As she talks, Numbuh 5100 walks up to her brother and quietly says "I thought I told you to tape her mouth shut!"

"I did, I even used the whole roll."

"... also I don't like being called Numbuh 5500, because when people say my number they're always **serious** and stuff. So I like being called by my real name Mushi, Mushi Beetles!"

Immediately the room was dead silent, everybody's eyes widen as she said her name. But, nobody was reacting as badly as Numbuh 3 and 4, each looking like they were going to have a stroke.

"Mu...mu...Mushi!"

"Beetles!"

She then ran over to Numbuh 5400 and pointed at him, "And this is- Mmph! Mmph!" the boy immediately covered her mouth, and carried her out of the room before she can say anything else.

Their teammates soon followed them right after, with Numbuh 5100 shouting "Team meeting!", as they ran leaving a now _shocked_ and confused Sector V.

* * *

_Future Sector V_

As soon as they were far away from the other Sector V, Numbuh 5100 shouts "Have you lost your mind!" at Numbuh 5500, "What possessed you to tell them your name?"

"What's wrong with you guys, why are you all acting so crazy?" she asks them.

"Mushi, you really don't know who they are," Numbuh 5200 asks her. She shook her head no, "They're our parents in the future, Mushi!"

"Really, so the bald kid is my daddy?"

"No, you didn't notice how you looked exactly like that Numbuh 3 girl, or how that short kid freaked out when you said your last name?"

"No."

Everybody groans in frustation, "How could you not notice, even I figured it out!" her brother lied, as he still hasn't figured it out.

As the girl shrugged her shoulder, Numbuh 5200 says "I can't believe this, your mama is a business woman, and your daddy is a doctor. How could you and your brother be so stupid?"

As the girl shrugged again, the group became silent. Then, "So... what do we do now?" Numbuh 5400 asks.

"Well, since Mushi's still here I'm thinkng that either the universe is slowly dissolving her into non-existence, or maybe telling them who we are isn't going our existence at all." Numbuh 5300 tells them.

"Well at the moment we can't take any chances," Numbuh 5100 said, "Even if Numbuh 5500 hasn't dissapeared yet, doesn't that we leave our guard down. So here's the plan: Numbuh 5300 and that fat kid-"

"Numbuh 2."

"Whatever his codename is are to get started on a new time machine ASAP."

"Right."

"The rest of you I can assume that they're planning to keep watch on us, and find out everything about us. Under no circumstance are they to find out identities or anything about our present, Understand?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Got it."

"Yeah."

"Okie dokie!"

"Good, now let's go back before they become suspicious."

* * *

_Living Room_

Back in the living room, the members of the Present Sector V were taking what they've just learned as they normally would.

"_This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream..._"

Again, as they _normally_ would. Numbuh 4 is currently mumbling, curled up in a fetal position on the floor with his teammates surrounding him.

"_This is a dream, this is a dream, this could never happen cause it a dream-_"

"Um... Numbuh 4, are you okay?" Numbuh 2 asked nervously.

"_Okay. _Okay. **Okay!**" Numbuh 4 yells standing up, "**Of Course I'm not okay! Did you here what she said, that means that I'm... I'm... **oh God!" He then fell back into his former position.

"_This is a dream, this is a dream, thisisadream, thissaline..._"

Although, not all of them were acting normally.

"You!" Numbuh 4 was pulled up by his collar and was now looking into the literally, fiery eyes of a very, _very _angry Asian girl, "You! You! **MONSTER!"**

Her teammates shield theirselves as her body was literally engulfed in flames.

"Numbuh 3 it's not that serious."

As the flames died down, Numbuh 3 says, "Numbuh 5, don't you get it? He married my sister!"

Everybody had a confused expression, except Numbuh 4 who was cowering in fear.

"Say what?"

"Don't you get it, that girl said name was _Mushi,_ she has Wally's _last name_, it means that** he married _my_ sister!**"

"Numbuh 3, trust me Numbuh 4 is not married to Mushi." she assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh," as she blushed in embarrassment, but as she drops Numbuh 4 to the ground Numbuh 3 asks, "then who is he married to?"

"Numbuh 3, think who else is there that Numbuh 4 would be married to?"

"Um, well... hmm..."

Knowing that it would take her awhile to figure it out, the others walked over to the t.v. and channel surfed, until she did.

_5 minutes later..._

As they watched a _Yipper_ rerun, they heard Numbuh 3 gasped, meaning that she had finally figured it out.

As they walked back to where they were, she said "So... you mean..."

"Mmm-hmm."

Then, Numbuh 3 gives Numbuh 4 a disgusted look, "Eww! You married my **mom**?"

Numbuh 5 then smacked her forehead in frustration, and shouts, "No, **you**! He marries **you**!"

As Numbuh 5 words finally sinks in, Numbuh 3 says softly "_I _marry... _Numbuh 4... _Numbuh 4 and I... get _married..._", She then stares off in a daze, her face as red as a tomato.

"Numbuh 3... _hello?" _as Numbuh 5 tries to get her attention by waving her hand and snapping her fingers, she tells the others, "Yep, she's gone."

"So, what do we do now Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asks.

"Well, it's obvious that there's something else that they're not telling us. Which means that finding out who they really are has to come our top priority."

"But, what about that girl, does this mean-"

"It could be, or it could be a distraction that keeps us from asking anymore question. Which is why we're going to surveil them 24/7, that way if they do anything suspicious we'll be there to catch them in the act."

"Numbuh 1, we can't watch them all at once, they don't always stay together." Numbuh 5 tells him.

"That's why I'm assigning each of us an operative to watch over. Numbuh 2, since your helping with the time machine, you'll watch the fat kid-"

"Numbuh 5300."

"Whatever his codename is, just watch him. Numbuh 3, you'll watch...", when he turned to Numbuh 3, and sees her still daydreaming he sighed, "Um... somebody tell Numbuh 3 that she's watching Numbuh 5500 when she wakes up. Numbuh 4 you'll watch Numbuh 5400."

"Alroight! Now I can give that punk the beating he deserves!" he exclaimed.

"I said _watch _him, not kill him. Numbuh 5, you'll watch Numbuh 5200."

"Go it."

"I'll watch Numbuh 5100, also try to get any information you can, then report back to Location: Alpha Beta Omega."

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

"Alpha Beta Omega... _my room_."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah... all right be alert I see them coming back, although I'm a little suspicious at how long it took them."

As the future Sector V comes back, Numbuh 5100 says, "Sorry we rushed off, we had to discuss... something."

"Oh no, it's not a problem at all, we were just worried that you forgot your way back." Numbuh 1 told him.

"No we're fine, well since the treehouse belongs to you, we'll go find another place to stay at."

"No no, we insist that you stay here, after all it is your treehouse, too."

"Well technically, in this time period it's your treehouse, so well go somewhere else."

"No stay."

"Look, I said we're leaving."

"And I said, you're staying."

"Wanna bet."

Before another arguement could start, Numbuh 5 stepped in, "Look we can all stay here, there's enough room for everybody here."

"Oh, can Mushi stay in my room? Oh please,oh please, **oh please!**"

Everyone looked shocked as Numbuh 3, who was standing in a daydreamlike coma, was now jumping and down, while Numbuh 5's hand.

"Uh, sure Numbuh 3, Numbuh can with you."

"Yay! Slumber party!", Numbuh 3 ran over to Numbuh 5500 and they both jumped with excitment.

"Yeah, anyway Numbuh 5300, you can stay in Numbuh 2's room since you'll both be working on the time machine."

"All right." he shrugged.

"Numbuh 5400 can stay in Numbuh 4's room."

"No, he won't!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"_Yes_, he will!" she said with determination.

"Numbuh 5200, you can stay in my room."

"That sounds nice, thank you."

You're welcome, and Numbuh 5100-"

"Can sleep on the couch." Numbuh 1 interrupted her.

"- can sleep in Numbuh 1's room."

"There's no room for _him_! Besides, I only have _one_ bed."

"Um Numbuh 1, did you forget the _other_ bed in your room?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"What other bed?"

"The one I put in there yesterday?"

"Why, did you put another bed in my room?"

As he shrugged, Numbuh 5200 said, "Great, you can sleep in his room, Numbuh 5100."

"Well, I don't feel like-"

"Your _staying_, in his room."

"Fine!." he growled.

"Great, now little brother you and Numbuh 2 can go fix the time machine, and the rest of y'all can do whatever y'all want," she turned to Numbuh 5, "Can you show me your room, I always wondered what it looked like, before I changed it."

"It would be my pleasure."

As the girls walked to Numbuh 5's room, Numbuh 5300 turned to Numbuh 2, "Come on, let's go build another time machine."

Not soon after they left, "Come on! You hafta see my room!"

"Okay!"

As they ran to Numbuh 3's room, Numbuh 5400 looked at Numbuh 4, "You wanna take to the mat?"

"Bring it!"

As they ran Numbuh 4's room, all that was left were he leaders. As they both glared at each other, arms crossed their chests, standing their grounds with emotionless expressions. A sign showing _long _month and a half.

* * *

**Whew! Done! Sorry it took so long. A lot happened the pst. 5 mnths. School, sports, final exams, th usual. But I'm baaaaack!**

**Anyway, will they ever fix th time machine? Is Numbuh 5500 really Numbuh 4's daughter? Will Numbuh 1, 4, 5100, & 5400 kill each other b4 i cn fin this? Will y'all ever read this ch.**

**Also, i wanna thx Alapso, savannahknd, Moonstar 11, KNDFANGIRL, Angelic Sakura Blossom, n 1029384756 for ur reviews. N' 1029384756, **_"Ur wish is my command!"_


	6. Author notice

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories in _so long. _I have stories that haven't been updated in _TWO YEARS_! As a writer that makes me feel ****pathetic! So as of right now I'm _officially _putting my stories on temporary hiatius until futhermore notice.**

**But, this does not mean that I'm through with Fanfiction. On my account I am putting up a poll asking:Which story do you want me to update?  
The top two will be at the top of my priority list.**

**I want to thank 1029384756, Angelic Sakura Blossom, KNDFANGIRL, Dawnmist 11, savannahknd, Alapso, Mercy4.8, IscaPhantom, dazlinn909, swatkats, JournalistInRed, Tylie-Marie, Thatsmyphrase, JACK5T3R, HCBalwayshappy, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Shadow the Ranger, boredomsucks101, awesomenaruto, alexis0599, Dance along the light of day, Fangirl of Teh Fma, Mystery-Shrouded S, and the many others who have read my stories.**

**This is not a goodbye, I will try to update, but with this being my senior year it'll take a while.**

**So goodbye and please have a moment of silence for Summer, which ended so quickly.**


End file.
